


L'odore della notte

by Sed_Moksheim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Hange Zoë, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed_Moksheim/pseuds/Sed_Moksheim
Summary: COWT11Second Week - M2, L'odore della notte (Camilleri)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 7
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	L'odore della notte

**Author's Note:**

> COWT11  
> Second Week - M2, L'odore della notte (Camilleri)

Levi camminava tra l'erba con passo lento e posato, guardando attentamente nell'oscurità per percepire ogni minimo movimento, mentre Hange, con una lanterna in mano, faceva strada ad entrambi.  
"Perché diavolo mi hai portato qui, quattr'occhi?"  
Levi captò un rumore e mise una mano ad una delle sue lame, pronto a sfoderarla in caso di necessità. Proprio davanti a loro vi erano due giganti distesi sull'erba, intenti a fissare il vuoto senza riuscire a muoversi.  
"Volevo farteli osservare da vicino. La notte sono inermi, come ti avevo detto! I miei esperimenti stanno riuscendo a fare sempre più luce su queste creature... chissà cosa riusciremo a scoprire ancora!"  
"Sì, ho visto. Bene. Rientriamo."  
"Eh? Ma come? Non sei curioso di avvicinarti? Non vuoi vederli meglio e più da vicino? E se andassimo ad esplorare qui intorno? Magari potremmo trovare qualche nuovo esemplare da catturare!"   
"Non ora, non da soli."  
Hange alzò le braccia al cielo, esasperato.   
"Il soldato più forte dell'intera umanità che ha paura di rimanere per un po' fuori le mura di notte? Assurdo!"  
Levi lasciò la presa sull'impugnatura della lama per tirare un pugno non troppo forte sulla testa dell'altro. "Non è sicuro. Non possiamo sapere se tutti i giganti resteranno davvero fermi durante la notte! Non eri tu quello più intelligente?"  
Zöe si lamentò per il colpo subito, portando le mani sulla parte offesa e massaggiandola nel vano tentativo di lenire il dolore.  
"Volevo solo sentire che odore ha la notte qui fuori..." si lamentò sbuffando.  
Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
Una distesa di nero e stelle, senza mura a circondarlo e confinarlo. Infinito e spaventoso, ignoto... la metafora perfetta per le loro vite e la loro missione.  
Sospirò, tornando a posare gli occhi su Zöe.  
"Con quel naso enorme non riesci a sentire che l'odore non cambia rispetto a dentro le mura? E poi se parli così sembra di sentire quell'idiota di Mike con quella sua stramba fissazione per qualsiasi tipo di odore!"  
Hange lo ignorò, ormai abituato a quel tipo di battute un po' sgarbate. Guardò prima il cielo, poi i giganti e infine rivolse un leggero sorriso al compagno.  
"Che diavolo hai da ridere, dannato quattr'occhi?" sbuffò Levi.  
"Quindi tu non riesci a sentirlo?"  
"Cosa?"  
"L'odore della notte fuori dal Wall Maria!"  
"Ancora con questa storia?"

Hange pensò che fosse un vero peccato che Levi non riuscisse a distinguere la differenza... perché la notte, lì fuori, in sua compagnia, aveva un odore decisamente migliore.


End file.
